


A Flower More Beautiful Than A Cosmos Will Never Wilt

by humanyubel



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Extended Metaphors, F/F, It's short too., POV Female Character, Prose Poem, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All flowers have a period of time where they fear they’ll never grow</p>
<p>I never doubted you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower More Beautiful Than A Cosmos Will Never Wilt

I found a seed one day

I knew it’d bloom into a beautiful flower

I held the seed in my small hands

_I’d never let it go_ I told myself

When you cry I see flower petals

-Trailing down your saddened face

All flowers have a period of time where they fear they’ll never grow

I never doubted you

You face used to flush a soft pink

-when I’d smile at you

You were fragile then

Your petals could wilt at any time

You went on

**You grow little by little**

**But by now there are thorns wound around your heart**

**I lie   I lie   I lie**

**I never wanted to lie to you**

**But I let you go**

 

  
I cried at your wedding today

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Bee I just can't.


End file.
